As known, for the transport of take away pizza there are usually used box-shaped containers made of carton or corrugated carton, which are obtained from an initial cut element folded so as to define a box-shaped part having a bottom for supporting the pizza and lateral walls with height such to allow the housing of a pizza and which are connected to each other by various perimeter engagement points formed singularly by a respective fin which can be engaged in a corresponding circular opening previously obtained in the cut element, as well as part of the oscillable lid with the edge opposite the oscillable side having a tab which can be folded and inserted into a hole in the box-shaped part.
Normally, on the lid there are general prints, usually reproducing the name, logo or image with advertisement text referring to the single pizza makers or advertisement texts and illustrations regarding nearby products or shops, wherein there is known the difficulty of obtaining personalisation of the boxes for small amounts of boxes, due to the high amortisation costs of the manufacturers.
On the one hand, the known boxes satisfactorily meet their known task of easy and inexpensive obtainment. However, on the other hand they reveal various drawbacks and disadvantages. Actually, during the transport from the pizza production point to the client in the box there is created a condensate produced by the vapour generated by the pizza, inserted from the oven into the box, and which progressively cools thus jeopardising the organoleptic characteristics of the pizza. In addition, these box-shaped containers are easily permeable to fats and oil dispersed in the pizza in the box in the movements thereof and which can also seep from the pizza itself. Should this dirt with fats and oil of more or less extensive surface parts of the box the boxes shall be disposed in waste sites without the possibility of being recycled.
A further disadvantage of the known pizza boxes consists in the fact that in order to eat the pizza whether one opens and the lid is turned over and placed on the table directly cutting the pizza which remains on the bottom of the box, or if one wants to place the pizza on a plate it will be required to hold the pizza with the fingers and place it on a plate and this operation inevitably implies dirtying the hands with the oil and fat on the pizza.
Regarding the known pizza cartons it should be observed that at times when assembling these boxes may be subjects to small but unpleasant and painful cuts on the fingers. In addition, it should be observed that the assembly of these boxed requires a given period of time and they require considerable storage space. In addition, the known habit of cutting and eating the pizza directly on the bottom of the box is per se quite unadvisable given that it is not perfectly hygienic.
Lastly, it should be observed that the aforementioned condensate, caused by the vapour generated by the heat released by the pizza, may not be necessarily eliminated during the transport, hence when eating the pizza it is not always as crunchy as it is when taken from the oven.
As pizza containers, there are also known trays made of synthetic material of the box-shaped type without lid, which, when superimposed for transporting several pizzas they only rest on two sides, thus partly jeopardising stability in case of stacks of trays. Even with these known trays the superimposition thereof tends to maintain—in the same—the vapour and condensate that is formed, hence leading to the aforementioned drawbacks with reference to pizza boxes.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,644 discloses a foldable advertisement cover for milk containers at the top part to shape a roof, which covers only one part of the upper surface of the container and with the upper end thereof it projects oblique upwards from the container for a considerable part.
The document WO 93/19989 A1 substantially illustrates a pizza container formed by two corrugated carton elements which can be superimposed and having fin parts and openings for the connection of these two cut elements, wherein there are also illustrated parts of the bottom lifted to have air circulation beneath the pizza. This also allows eliminating corrugated carton inserts hence saving.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,116 discloses a decorating ribbon which may be easily connected to cake boxes, the boxes having a lid which can oscillate with lateral fins which extend for the height of the box and cover the two lateral walls of the box. The decorating ribbon covers a strip of the lid and has lateral fins also extending for the height of the lateral walls of the box and have—at the lower part—fins adapted to fix the decorating ribbon to the box, which must also have fixing pins cooperating with those of the decorating ribbon.
The document US 2005/011939 discloses an improved box for take away pizza with resilient corners which tend to push the tab and a hole of the box in a fixing relationship to prevent a opening of the corners and exit of the pizza.
The document EP 1 193 184 A2 discloses a box for take away pizza comprising a box-shaped container and a plate, having a base wall with ribs projecting upwards and downwards.
The document US 2006/131369 A1 illustrates a box for take away pizza with an oscillable lid laterally having two holes for the passage of corresponding handles of an internal tray for holding he pizza, the projecting handles preventing the stacking of a plurality of similar boxes.
The document US 2006/0022026 A1 illustrates an insert for holding several food products during cooking e during the transfer thereof in a box-shaped container, wherein said insert has lateral foldings serving as grasping or handle elements.
The document EP 0 989 067 A1 discloses a container for transporting take away pizzas formed by two opposite plastic shells each having a bottom wall and a lateral wall with ribs defining, in the closed position, a chamber for housing the pizza, and in communication with the external through valve openings.
The document DE 94 01 839 U1 illustrates a packaging for pizzas with lid and lower part connected in a hinge-like fashion, in which the total surface of the is compressed funnelled circular or polygonal-shaped in the lid and in the lower part, which are removably connected by an oval-shaped fin of the lid whose lateral parts can be inserted into a seat for opposite in the lower part.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,814 discloses a pizza tray in a square single piece, that can be stacked.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,572 discloses a plastic drawer structure for the transport and presentation of various types of products, the drawer being suitable for stacking.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,214 discloses a stackable drawer-like container, with tapered strips and ribs for interlocking the stacking.